


Smutathon

by WrittenTrash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom!Zuko, M/M, No penetration, Nothing but smut, One Shot Collection, Smut, Switching, bottom!sokka, kink list, specific tags in each chapter, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTrash/pseuds/WrittenTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of PWP one-shots going from vanilla sex to the freaky nasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Main kink: vanilla (sexual behavior seein within social norms)
> 
> Kink tags: vanilla, blow jobs, teasing,
> 
> Additional tags: kind of angsty? 
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note, there may be some grammar errors since I'm editing this at almost 2am. I'll look over it again tomorrow but at least it's posted.

 

 

It wasn’t like he meant to do it. _Lie._ Okay, he did. For years, Zuko had been trying to confess his feelings to Sokka. The closest he ever came to it was the day Sokka announced he was going to propose to Suki. That had hurt. The literal pain in Zuko’s chest and the sudden dryness of his mouth kept him from screaming like a child that day. Sokka took that silence as awe. Like Zuko was _happy_ he and Suki would finally settle down together. Zuko bit back a bitter laugh.

And then… and then he actually got what he wanted! Suki broke off their engagement and Sokka came crawling back to him. Zuko had comforted him and reassured him that “no, Sokka, it’s not you” and “yes, anybody would be lucky to have you”. Then _it_ happened.

The world served him Sokka on a silver platter, and like the idiot he was, Zuko decided that was the best moment to do it. He had pulled that stupid, teary-eyed face to his and tried to kiss it all better. The man whom had practically been cradled in his lap, leapt back and fell onto the floor. Zuko wanted to slap himself the moment he saw those wide eyes. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this_ , he had thought as he watched Sokka scramble to his feet. “I’m sorry,” he tried to say before Sokka bolted out of his chamber doors.

The next morning, Zuko avoided Sokka like the plague. He realized just how badly he fucked up by taking advantage of his heartbroken friend, but hadn’t figured out what to do about it. It hadn’t been that hard avoiding Sokka, mostly because the man had been avoiding him as well. Zuko had realized this when one of his servants had stopped him while Sokka was across the hall. The two caught sight of each other and Sokka had wasted no time in getting the hell away from him.

Zuko scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands. He threw down his paintbrush and pushed the papers he had been working on to the furthest corner of his desk. He could feel the pull of sleep on his eyelids. Zuko wondered if he could just sleep through Sokka’s departure tomorrow, and just pretend the kiss never happened the next time he saw Sokka. If Sokka would ever see him again.

The idea of never seeing his friend again felt worse than keeping his feelings hidden and Zuko wanted to slap himself all over again. Before he could brood any more, there was a light knocking on the door. Zuko arched his eyebrow in confusion. A handful of staff were awake at this hour, but most would knock a louder than that. “Come in,” Zuko called to the door. When no one came through, Zuko shook his head before getting up to answer the door himself.

Opening the door slightly, Zuko peeked into the empty hallway. _That was odd_. Zuko opened the door a little wider before giving one of his guards a questioning look. The guard pointed down the hall where Sokka was walking away. “Sokka?” Zuko asked, stepping out from the doorway.

Hearing his name, the Water Tribesman whipped around in surprise. Making eye contact, a dark blush immediately spread across his face and down his neck. “Z-zuko! I, uh, I thought you’d be asleep. That’s what your guards said… um I-I can go? If, you know-”

Zuko had to tear his eyes off of Sokka’s neck to look at him properly. He had been too busy wondering how far down that blush went to hear a word his friend had said. “Sokka,” Zuko croaked, voice coming out gruffer than normal. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Um, talk? I mean, do you… want to talk? In… here?” The Fire Lord was all too aware of the bemused guards trying their best to keep straight faces. His brain to mouth filter seemed to broken at the moment, but the conversation had to be done.

“Yeah,” Sokka said a little breathless, scratching at the back of his neck. “Yeah, uh, let’s… your room,” he stumbled over the words and gave a nervous laugh.

Zuko felt his face heat up as Sokka moved past him and into the bedroom. He could only imagine the rumors that’d be sprouting up tomorrow morning. The servants seemed to have nothing better to do. Zuko gave one last agitated look to his guards before following Sokka and closing the door behind him.

Zuko looked at Sokka, who was standing in the middle of the room and looking like an antelope deer. Sokka stared back. It was becoming obvious just how alone they were. Zuko felt his face heat up once more, but ignored it.

“I’m sorr-”

“I’m sorr-”

Both men quickly stopped. Zuko raised his eyebrow, surely he misheard. “ _You’re_ apologizing to me?” He asked in disbelief.

Sokka floundered, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before seeming to decided on an answer. “Yes?”

“Sokka, _I_ took advantage of _you_. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. You just broke off with Suki and you were sad and-”

“I expected it,” Sokka finished for him. He shifted from foot to foot before adding, “Actually, I was hoping for it.”

Surprising. Definitely surprising. But more than anything else, it didn’t make sense. Zuko held himself a little straighter and tilted his head as he asked, “Then why’d you run?”

“I,” Sokka paused to take a deep breath. He started pacing and running a hand through his hair, successfully pulling brown locks out of his usual wolftail. “I don’t know,” he finally squeaked. “It just happened so fast! It surprised me and then I had second thoughts about it. Isn’t it wrong to try to hook up with someone after I _just_ got dumped by my fiance? I shouldn’t have been swept up like that. I’m a horrible boyfriend,” He ranted, turning away from Zuko.

“Sokka, no,” Zuko argued, reaching out a hand to place on the man’s shoulder. He hesitated before letting his arm drop once more. “You’re not a horrible boyfriend. You got your heart broken and needed someone,”

“And that shouldn’t have been you,” Sokka almost shouted, whipping back to look at Zuko.

Okay, ow. Zuko flinched at the words. He knew Sokka didn’t love him that way, but that was a tad harsh. Sokka’s eyes bulged at his friend’s reaction before furiously shaking his head. “No, no, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” Sokka said, grabbing Zuko’s hand into his own. “I know how you feel about me. I meant, I shouldn’t have tried teasing you like that. I shouldn’t have...”

“Given me hope?” Zuko almost laughed. He felt an all too familiar sting in his eyes. Sokka stayed quiet, running his thumb over Zuko’s knuckles. It felt nice. Comforting. But Zuko didn’t let himself get carried away, there was something he wanted an answer to. “How long?” He whispered.

It was Sokka’s turn to wince. His thumb paused in its tracing, and for a second Zuko wanted to take his words back if only Sokka would continue. “A while,”

“How long?” Zuko repeated.

“A couple of months,” Sokka finally answered. His grip on Zuko’s hand loosened before he dropped it completely. “It was when I told you that I was going to propose. You looked so…,” Sokka paused, searching for the right words. “You looked sad,” he decided, chancing a glance at his friend’s usual warm, golden eyes. Now, they seemed dull and empty. “I thought it was weird, but then all these little things just started making sense,”

Maybe if he wished hard enough, Zuko could suddenly become an earthbender and have the floor swallow him whole. Or an earthbending assassin could jump through his window and do it for him. Either would be fine right now.

“That’s why I came to you last night. If you,” Sokka swallowed, “ _loved_ me as much as I thought you did, I knew you’d be the one to tell me that it wasn’t my fault. That I’m not the self-destructive person that I am and that someone still wants me.”

It was almost funny because Zuko _did_ still want him. But it also hurt. Maybe he shouldn’t have been as angry as he was at Sokka- he tried to use him too after all - but he was _so tired_ of being used. Of being hurt by people he let into his life. He wanted to hurt back. “Love? That’s a bit strong isn’t it,” Zuko bit back. It was a lie if he had ever told one. He knew it, maybe even Sokka knew it, but he wasn’t about to back down now. Sokka drew back into himself and looked as though he had just been slapped. _Good._ Sokka’s eyes darted to the floor as though expecting it to suddenly fall out from under him. Zuko didn’t leave any time for him to collect himself before attacking again. “Don’t misunderstand me, Sokka,” Zuko said in a low voice, taking a step closer in an attempt to be intimidating. “I think you’re attractive. I’d jump at the chance to sleep with you, really, I would. But love? Sokka it’s physical, that’s it. If you want someone to fuck with so you can forget getting dumped, I’m right here. If you want pillow talk and someone to stroke your ego,” Zuko jutted his thumb behind him, “there’s the door.”

Oh, did he do it now. That was it, Sokka was going to yell, or cry, or worst of all… actually leave. He fucked up, Zuko knew it, but he held himself steady. He lowered his arm and waited for Sokka to make his decision. For a brief moment, there was pure agony on the normally grinning face. Having been the one to cause that look, Zuko wanted to throw himself off the balcony, but as suddenly as it came, it went. Then there was nothing but a cold, calculating expression. Moments passed in silence. _Say something!_

“Okay,”

With one step, Sokka closed the gap lingering between them. He grabbed a fistful of black hair and pulled Zuko into a rough kiss. There was a hint of salt on Sokka’s lips that reminded Zuko of the ocean. He broke away enough to nip at Sokka’s bottom lip. Sokka’s free hand ran down Zuko’s spine and paused at the small of his back. Zuko grabbed fistfuls of the coras blue tunic and forced the other man backwards.

Sokka stumbled slightly before falling backwards onto a plush bed. Zuko was soon on him again, straddling his waist and capturing his lips. A roll of his hips caused Sokka to groan into the passionate kiss. Sokka’s hands scrambled between clinging to crimson robes and anchoring himself with soft bed sheets. Zuko captured Sokka’s hands in his own and forced them back onto the bed. He gave Sokka a look that told him “stay”.

Sokka gave a jerky nod. Satisfied, Zuko laced kisses down Sokka’s jaw and neck, occasionally pausing for a lick here, a bite there. Nimble hands wriggled under Sokka’s clothes and raked fingernails up his stomach and chest. Sokka shivered, but allowed Zuko to do as he pleased.

The light pecks continued down his body, but paused at Sokka’s pants. Sokka whined as Zuko took his hands back to lightly finger the waistband. “Come on, Zuko,” Sokka groaned breathlessly. Zuko paused his teasing to glance up at Sokka. Bright blue eyes had a haze to them that was too delicious not to appreciate. He then flicked his gaze to the obvious bulge in Sokka’s pants.

Without a word, Zuko moved back enough to level himself with Sokka’s crotch. The man’s half-lidded gaze held Zuko’s hungry one. There was anticipation, and who was Zuko to keep him waiting? Soft lips mouthed at the still clothed erection. Sokka threw his head back and his hips bucked, trying to get more friction. Zuko used his thumb to stroke circles where Sokka’s balls were. Sokka whined again, but this time it sounded more desperate. “Please,” he begged.

Zuko paused only a second before deciding to show some mercy. In one fluid motion, he jerked Sokka’s pants and loincloth down to his knees. There was a gasp as cold air hit the freed erection. Zuko eyed the other man’s dick, committing the image to memory for later use. It was a little more than a handful, with smooth skin, and a slight curve to it. Sokka’s dick looked like the perfect thing to ride, but Zuko didn’t want to scare the man away. _Slow, gotta go slow_.

Zuko licked his lips before kissing the base of Sokka’s shaft. The spit gleamed in the candlelit room. Zuko planted a few more kisses there and on the inside of his thighs. The Water Tribesman went through a number of pitches as he hummed in pleasure. A wet, warm tongue found the bottom of the shaft before slowly dragging it’s way to the tip. Zuko flicked his tongue over the slit, eagerly tasting the precum that already dripped out of the swollen member. Sokka’s breath hitched and he dug his fingers into the bed.

Zuko did a few more lazy drags of his tongue before going back to nibbling on Sokka’s inner thighs. “Dude,” Sokka croaked. Instead of using his mouth again, Zuko wrapped his hand around the hard cock and began slowly pumping it. “Nnhg,” Sokka grunted, hips rocking upward to meet Zuko’s pace. Moving back to Sokka’s crotch, Zuko gently fondled Sokka’s ballsack with his free hand.

When Sokka’s jerks became erratic, Zuko slowed his pace and loosened his grip. Zuko wanted it to last. For it to be something Sokka would remember for years. Zuko nuzzled the cock against his healthy cheek and breathed in the musky scent. When he looked up, Zuko saw Sokka staring at him, lips parted slightly as though a new complaint had died in his throat. Zuko smirked devilishly before deciding Sokka had enough teasing. And so long as he had his attention…

Keeping eye contact, Zuko wrapped his lips around the tip of Sokka’s dick and sucked lightly. His hands held tan hips to keep them in place. He swirled his tongue around the member in his mouth before going deeper. Slowly, Zuko inched the entire cock into his mouth. Sokka seemed to be between wanting to close his eyes in pleasure and wanting to take in the sight of his friend sucking him off. Sokka settled on watching in a mesmerized dazed.

Zuko wanted to smirk, but decided it’d be better to keep his lips wrapped around the fat cock. He moved his head up, leaving behind coat of warm, glistening saliva. Once he reached the tip again, Zuko bobbed his head back down. Then up again at a quicker pace. Each time Sokka’s dick grazed the back of Zuko’s throat, the Fire Lord moaned. Zuko could feel the muscles under his hands ripple as Sokka attempted to buck into his mouth. He was close.

When he was at the tip again, Zuko took a deep breath before plunging down. This time, he used a small amount of firebending to heat his mouth. Sokka cried out. Nails clawed at satin sheets and his body stiffened. Zuko continued moving his head up and down the cock as bitter, warm semen flooded his mouth. He dropped his hands from Sokka’s hips and allowed the man to spasm through the last waves of ecstasy. When Sokka was completely spent, Zuko swallowed around the softening dick. He swirled his tongue one last time to gather any remaining trails of cum before releasing Sokka with a _pop_.

The man under him shivered at the cool air, but seemed otherwise content. “Good now?” Zuko asked, voice hoarse from his abused throat. Sokka gave a shaky nod, still too breathless to answer. The Fire Lord still knelt on the floor when Sokka pulled his pants back up and straightened his clothes.

“Thanks, Zuko,” Sokka whispered, voice coming out gravelly. Before Zuko could think of anything to say, Sokka stood. Something akin to shame and embarrassment flickered across Sokka’s face like candlelight. Then he was gone.

It took him by surprise before Zuko remembered what had led them to this. Zuko could have laughed at himself. It had been perfect. Too perfect. Skirting on fantasies, Zuko forgot he had agreed to nothing but a quick fuck. No pillow talk. No morning after. No again. 

A throb in his own loins pulled at Zuko’s attention. _And apparently no reciprocation._ Which was, well, rude but Zuko wasn’t about to force Sokka back. Zuko raked his nails through his hair before flopping onto his bed. It still smelled like Sokka.  
  
Zuko groaned in annoyance. At least with the lingering scent, he could pretend Sokka was still there. Watching him.


	2. Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Kink: Praise (sexual gratification from being praised/receiving compliments)
> 
> Kink Tags: I guess mild humiliation? Sorta, but not really. Still pretty vanilla
> 
> Penetration: bottom Sokka
> 
> Additional tags: small mention of Mai/Zuko and Sokka/Yue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kay, so I'm going to put in the chapter summary tags who gets penetrated, cause I know we all have our own preferences. If there's no one there, that means no one gets penetrated. I'm going to be cycling through bottom!sokka, bottom!zuko, and no penetration throughout the collab. I'm going to try to keep it even, but who knows. Honestly, I have a lot more ideas for zero penetration kinks than otherwise.
> 
> I'm also thinking maybe it won't be a gradual thing? Mostly because I'm an awful judge of what is more perverted than what. Like public sex or humiliation and bondage? Idk what's worse. Plus, I'm encouraging readers to send in their own kinks because the list I'm going off of doesn't have everything. It didn't even have this. I'm also willing to do the same kinks more than once if someone wants to add in a different factor, switch the person bottoming, or to change who is the one getting off on the fetish. SO we might be bouncing all over the place on the kink scale anyway. I'd still put individual tags in the chapters and explanation of the kinks so you can gauge for yourself if it's too much or not. But the chapters would go from 0 to 100 and back again every few weeks. 
> 
> What do you guys think?

 

 

Metal _clashed_ and _clanged_ against each other. Black steel moved impossibly fast to deflect and parry every blow. Sokka allowed a smile to pull at his lips. Sweat glimmered against his skin and every breath burned his lungs. He was exhausted beyond his limits, but it was a good exhaustion. And perhaps it was only because of that, that Sokka left his right side exposed. Unable to fix his mistake, Sokka accepted the impending blow. An “oof” escaped Sokka’s lips as all the air was knocked out of his lungs and he stumbled to the ground.

His chest was still heaving when sharp metal was upon him. One of two dao swords drew close to his throat. Sokka looked from the sword to it’s wielder. The prince smirked down at Sokka in all his rightful glory. _Smug asshole_.

“Okay, okay, I yield,” Sokka sighed begrudgingly. Just like that, the blade was gone and in its place, a calloused and sweaty hand appeared. Sokka accepted the hand as he got back to his feet. He sheathed Space Sword and heard Zuko do the same with his weapons.

“Don’t feel bad, Sokka, you did really well,” Zuko said, removing his tunic to wipe the sweat from his brow. Any other time Sokka would have been too busy trying not to stare at the bare chest, but that day he lingered in thought. He couldn’t pull his mind away from his defeat. Sokka had been practicing daily and nightly, but he couldn’t seem to beat his opponent without the help of some underhanded move. Sokka numbly ran his hand over the hilt of his sword. He had been trying, and struggling, and it was _hard_ . In the company of master benders, Sokka couldn’t just let himself be the meat and sarcasm guy. Sokka had to perfect _something_ useful.

Zuko seemed to pick up on his friend’s melancholy mood. A heavy hand fell on Sokka’s shoulder and the Water Tribesman looked to surprisingly concerned eyes. “I’m serious, Sokka. You trained with a master for only a few days and you’re already one of the better opponents I’ve ever fought against. If you stayed a few more years -- months even -- you would have been a legacy,” Zuko said. He gave Sokka a small smile before letting his hand drop. He looked to the temple’s floor, back to the awkward boy Sokka had grown to know. “You’re a natural, a lot of people would envy that.”

Sokka blinked away his surprise and allowed his signature goofy smile to appear. The two had grown closer since their infiltration of the Boiling Rock. The rare smiles and genuine concern had sent butterfly moths to Sokka’s stomach and made him feel like an airbender. “Thanks, Zuko. That means alot coming from you,” Sokka replied.

The Water Tribesman stripped off his own shirt and dabbed the fabric against his neck and face. Just because he lost didn’t mean he hadn’t worked up his own sweat. Sokka thought he heard Zuko say something, but hadn’t heard him clear enough. Sokka cracked open a single eye to look at his friend. Zuko stood stock still, staring at him with a look of perplextion. Sokka raised an eyebrow in silent question before humming a “Hm?”

“The, uh,” Zuko cleared his throat, “the compliment, I mean, from me?”

Sokka blinked at him and pursed his lips in thought. He mentally ran over the broken sentence and their previous conversation. When it clicked, Sokka looked at the boy in surprise. “Yeah, man,” he insisted. “You complimenting _me_ ? It’s like Master Piandao all over again,” Sokka explained. The Water Tribesman paused before continuing almost to himself, “When Master Piandao thought I was worthy, I couldn’t believe it. Me! I’m just some nobody from the Southern Water Tribe. I mean, I didn’t know he knew who I was. And he knew I didn’t know he knew, so he played along with the whole Wang Fire thing. He said that the way of the sword didn’t belong to any one nation and taught me. But more than my nation, he saw something in _me_. That was amazing. He even stood by me when I painted my face with ink and drew a rainbow.” 

“Uh,” Zuko could only say. Confusion, it was understandable -- inevitable -- when talking to Sokka. Sokka forced his rambling to a halt before trying to recall what they had actually been talking about.

“My point is, you’re...” Sokka started, looking to the sky for inspiration. He wanted his words to come out perfectly. _Awesome in every way, and why you even give the time of day to a guy like me I’ll never understand. A great sparring partner. A master firebender no matter what you or your family think. Talented in every way it counts._ “Amazing,” Sokka breathed, settling on simple. “You’re probably one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. Everything you do, you’re so passionate and good at. So, you saying you’re impressed with me? Yeah, it means a lot.”

Sokka looked back to Zuko. He watched an array of emotion flicker across his face like candlelight. An impressive blush so dark it matched his tunic settled on his face and ran down to his chest. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. _Like an Ocean Perch,_ Sokka wanted to laugh. Like somebody hit a switch, Zuko scowled at the other boy in annoyance and anger. Sokka almost jumped back at the sudden shift. “You… okay, buddy?”

“Fine,” Zuko hissed through clenched teeth before stalking away. Sokka watched the bender march away, his eyebrows raising to his hairline in bewilderment. When Zuko vanished from sight, Sokka replayed the events in an attempt to figure out what happened. After a few minutes, Sokka gave up. He had no clue what set the other boy off. But, if there was one thing Sokka loved, it was a mystery.

 

…

 

It wasn’t until dusk fell and the group sat around the campfire to enjoy dinner, that Sokka gave the issue any thought again. He chewed his rice slowly as his father regaled everyone with the story of what happened after the failed invasion of Capital City. The story was mostly to reassure the young faces around the fire that they _hadn’t_ lead hundreds of men to their deaths. That everyone was okay. Haru and Teo seemed particularly interested in the story and Sokka empathized with them. He got his father back, they didn’t. As the rag-tag team watched Hakoda with unwavering attention, Sokka stared absently at the resident firebender.  

The Water Tribesman had thought over the events again and again, and was sure the answer to what happened lied in the expressions Zuko showed. The firebender was never open with his emotions, but he also couldn’t hide them for shit. Jaw tight and teeth clenched as Zuko hissed at him: anger. _Obviously._ But there was something more to it, something before that familiar anger. Mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ after opening and closing his mouth like he was unsure of what to say. Sokka slowed his chewing and furrowed his brows. Where had he seen that expression before?

Sokka’s chewing stopped as he quickly glanced at Toph and back to Zuko. Sokka recalled the day the earthbender explained how she was a human lie detector. Zuko made that face before exclaiming that, that was how she trusted him so quickly. _Ah, it’s realization_.

Sokka mentally patted himself on the back. Before Zuko ran away from him, he had realized something. But what could he have realized from a compliment? _Well, it’s a start_. Sokka looked back to the firebender while pondering the other emotions he had seen on his face. Having been content in tuning out the conversation, Sokka missed what the object of his attention said. Sokka refocused just in time to catch his sister’s reply.

“They seem content with killing women and children. Funny that the only people the Fire Nation leave alive are the ones that _can_ defend themselves.”

 _Oof_. Sokka couldn’t help the physical wince at the jab. Katara was usually kind hearted, but there was something about the Fire Nation that brought out the worse in her. Actually, Sokka knew exactly what it was. Sokka noticed he wasn’t the only one to cringe at the harsh comment. Aang, Toph, Teo, and Suki all frowned at the comment and looked some level of uncomfortable. Haru looked away, too jaded by his own personal losses to feel any sympathy. The Duke looked to the older kids in childish ignorance. But it was Hakoda that showed the most emotion, being taken aback at such venom coming from his sweet little girl.

Sokka looked to the target of his sister’s wrath. Zuko kept his head down and idly pushed around the food in his bowl. _Like trying to not provoke an angry platypus bear_. Not that it would work. Zuko shifted under the uncomfortable weight of the attention and Sokka noticed a clue to what he had been looking for. Sokka wanted to immediately smack himself in the forehead. How could he have not recognized the expression, Sokka had seen it often and oftener with every comment Katara threw.  It was shame. 

Seeming to tire of the gazes, Zuko excused himself to retreat back to the secluded room he had been given his first day here. No one asked why the prince was falling back into the routine he had broken only days ago. No one needed to. 

The tension lingered, but with the firebender gone conversation started back slowly. Sokka occasionally threw glances at the half-eaten meal that took Zuko’s place. He’d have to make up for his sister’s harshness later.

As though reading his mind, Katara turned to her brother with concern. “Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet and barely touched your dinner,” she asked, looking the part of ‘perfect loving sister’. Like she hadn’t just scared off someone her brother cared for. Like she hadn’t just implied Zuko and all his people were monsters. He wanted to blame her, but Sokka knew better, the death of their mother was a cut too deep to fix with a few goodly Fire Nation folk.

“Fine,” he answered curtly. “I think I’m gonna take a walk around the temple,” Sokka announced, doing what he had never done before and leaving an unfinished dinner in his place.

Passing rooms occupied by shadows, Sokka allowed himself to think over the new information. So, Zuko realized something, was ashamed of it, and got angry. _And embarrassed,_ Sokka’s brain added as the image of Zuko’s flushed sweating skin came unbidden. There was still no explanation as to why however. Sokka considered the praise he had given Zuko, but it had been genuine. Nothing in it could have been misconstrued.

The Water Tribesman paused in the opening of a doorway. A window in the empty room had caught the moonlight, casting it across the hall and over Sokka. He paused in thought to gaze at the moon, as though asking Yue for help. In watching the breathtaking sight, a thought struck Sokka. _What if it’s the compliment._

Sokka sent a silent ‘thank you’ to Yue before continuing his journey to Zuko’s room. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Sokka couldn’t imagine the Fire Lord showering his not evil kid with praise and attention. Sokka stroked his chin absently. Simply being unaccustomed to positive attention explained Zuko’s awkwardness and embarrassment. He wasn’t used to it and it was weird. But it didn’t explain the look of shame that turned to anger. _Of course, Zuko’s default emotion_ is _anger, so maybe that’s not part of the equation._ Sokka mauled over a few more ideas, but only one really stuck. It was an idea that made Sokka’s heart hurt.

Zuko could have just not felt worthy enough of the comment. Sokka thought over the events with the new perspective. Sokka complimented him, Zuko realized Sokka genuinely cared, he was ashamed of his previous actions and thought he didn’t deserve the kindness. 

By the time Sokka thought he covered all his bases, he had arrived at the only occupied room in the temple. The firebender had his back to Sokka and sat on the floor in a meditation pose. Sokka entered the room quietly, not wanting to startle the guy that could shoot fire.

Sokka shifted from foot to foot. He scratched the back of his neck. He leaned on the doorway. Went back to standing. Started to whistle.

“What?” Zuko snapped in annoyance.

Oh. Sokka hadn’t taken the hint that Zuko might have just been ignoring him in the hopes of Sokka leaving again, rather than actually not hearing him. “O-oh, hey there… buddy,” Sokka said awkwardly. 

Zuko turned his head to glance at the Water Tribesman. He blinked slowly before turning away in disinterest. Sokka figured that would be cue for a smarter man to leave. But that was not Sokka. “So,” he drawled. Zuko ignored him. Sokka wondered if he should really try reaffirming their friendship. _Eh, fuck it_ , Sokka thought, deciding to just dive in. “So, you’re not okay,” Sokka stated. 

“I’m fine,” Zuko answered. It was curt, but the abrasiveness had disappeared. Sokka figured that was a good sign.

“But you’re not... not really. Look, what happened earlier-”

Zuko cut Sokka off with a heavy sigh. He unfolded himself from his meditation pose to turn around and face Sokka. “It’s okay,” he said, sounding a little more open. “After what happened in Ba Sing Se, I didn’t expect her forgiveness. I’m surprised I got this far. She-”

“What, Katara?” Sokka asked, cutting the boy off.

“...Yeah? That’s not what we’re talking about?” Zuko asked, looking as confused as Sokka had been feeling since that morning.

“No, man,” Sokka answered, waltzing into the room before plopping down on the old, dusty bed. He tried to be casual. “I mean, sisters, am I right?” Sokka laughed. Sokka wasn’t right. It might have been an excuse for Zuko’s sister, but not Katara. They both knew it, but Zuko seemed to be willing to let the point die.

“Uh, sure.”

“What I actually wanted to talk about… is… what happened after we were sparring. Uh, when you-”

“Nothing happened,” Zuko denied. He screwed his eyes shut and went back to meditation. As if the firebender could will Sokka away by not looking at him. Sokka refused.

“Yeah, something did. I said you were cool and you got angry and ditched me,” Sokka reminded him. Silence. Sokka wanted to scoff at the childish behavior. Well, if Zuko wasn’t going to say anything, Sokka could just do the talking for both of them. “Look, I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to and if you want me to never say anything like that again, I won’t,” Sokka said. He watched the boy for any indication that he was listening, but was given nothing. Sokka forged ahead anyway. “Just know that we _are_ friends. I forgive you for the whole ‘capture the Avatar and use his friends as bait’ thing. You more than proved yourself. I trust you, okay?”

“Sokka,” Zuko breathed, rubbing his face with his hand as though he had a headache. He looked up at the boy on his bed. “I know we’re friends, that’s not what this is about,”

“It’s not?” Sokka asked. _Damn, there’s one theory in the trash_. Sokka tried for his other theory then. “If you think you’re not good enough-”

“ _Sokka,_ ”

Sokka ignored the plea with a stern look. “No, you deserve it, dude. You’re more than amazing. You’ve proven your worth over and over again and regained your honor on your own. Aside from that, you really are _that_ talented. You kick my butt in sparring every time. You’re strong and really good at strategy and- _mmrf_ ,” Sokka’s words were swallowed by a pair of soft lips.

Sokka reeled back in surprise, but that only accomplished bringing the firebender down on top of him too. Sokka was pinned between Zuko and the bed. Zuko released Sokka’s lips after another moment. He sat back, but didn’t remove himself from Sokka’s hips.

Sokka gasped for air like he had when they sparred. “What was that?” Sokka squeaked, voice cracking. Sokka didn’t disapprove of the kiss, no, he was ready to pick right back up whenever Zuko wanted to. Sokka just didn’t know Zuko wanted to. The prince never showed any interest in anyone besides Mai. Sokka also hadn’t been expecting to be suddenly ravaged by the boy while in the middle of a very serious, very manly discussion of feelings.  

A furious blush came across Zuko’s face. He stumbled over an apology, but Sokka didn’t hear it over the rush of blood in his ears. Sokka was shocked by a stiffness in Zuko’s pants. “You’re hard right now?” Sokka asked dumbly, because of course he was, it was pressed into Sokka’s thigh. Shame washed over golden eyes and everything suddenly clicked into place. “You’re turned on by compliments,” Sokka stated rather than asked.

Zuko gave a jerky nod and any blood not in Sokka’s dick was quickly headed there. The simple fact that it was _Zuko_ who was hot and bothered above him was enough for Sokka to get erect. However, it was also the fact that all it took were a few words to do it. It sent a thrill of power down Sokka’s spine.

Sokka finally noticed the firebender backing away in an attempt to leave. _Yeah, no._ Sokka hooked his legs around Zuko’s waist and pulled the boy back down.  “Sokka?” Zuko asked with uncertainty.

“Don’t be sorry,” Sokka whispered, wrapping his arms around Zuko’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. The gentle kiss turned heated with lip biting and teeth clashing. They separated again for air and the two stared at each other with lustful eyes.

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked tentatively. Sokka responded by arching his hips to grind against the firebender’s crotch. Zuko whined and thrusted into the friction.

Sokka trailed kisses down Zuko’s jaw and neck. He paused over the spot where he could feel the quick pulse and licked. “You taste so good,” Sokka moaned into Zuko’s neck. The prince made a noise between a whine and moan as his hips jerked against Sokka’s body. Sokka could feel the vibration in Zuko’s throat and smiled against the exposed skin. He lifted his hips again and met the desperate thrusts. “Take me, my powerful and mighty Lord,” Sokka cried dramatically, flinging an arm over his eyes.

The thrusts stopped, but there was some kind of shaking in Zuko’s arms. There was also a weird noise coming from his partner that Sokka had never heard before. Sokka removed his arm to look up. The prince was biting his lip to hold back laughter. In the presence of Sokka’s pouting, the flood gates broke and Zuko laughed in earnest.

“Hey,” Sokka scolded playfully. “I’m trying to be sexy for you,” he said, but couldn’t keep the amusement out of his own voice.

“Oh no, I, you’re _mighty lord,_ appreciate it,” Zuko snorted. He leaned back, but this time Sokka let the boy go. Zuko sat, kneeling between Sokka’s legs with clear amusement.

“Asshole,” Sokka retorted with no real heat behind the insult. “So, what do you want me to do then?” he asked honestly. Sokka wasn’t sure what Zuko wanted, but he was willing to try anything for the boy.

“First off, you don’t need to be so dramatic,” Zuko said. He paused a moment to remove his tunic and Sokka followed suit. “Just be honest,” the firebender continued, now removing his belt and pants, “and vocal, but that shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

“Haha,” Sokka said sarcastically, refusing to admit the truth in the statement. If there was one thing Sokka was definitely good at, it was rambling. The Water Tribesman finally freed himself from his pants and loincloth and flung them across the room.

Zuko leaned down so that his breath feathered across Sokka’s neck. “Now, where were we?” he whispered into the boy’s skin. Sokka shivered and wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist again. Zuko wrapped his hand around Sokka’s cock and the boy gasped in surprise. He hadn’t notice Zuko grab lube. The warmed slickness was spread onto Sokka’s and Zuko’s erections as Zuko stroked them both in the same hand. Sokka melted under the touch.

Zuko kissed Sokka’s collarbone and chest as Sokka became putty. “You’re so good, you’re driving me nuts,” Sokka confessed breathlessly. The hand around them quickened and Sokka thrusted into the touch. He was going to lose it before they got to the part Sokka was hoping for. “Fuck me,” Sokka pleaded.

Zuko complied quickly by letting go of their throbbing cocks and pushing two slick fingers into Sokka’s ass. Sokka’s breath caught in his throat as Zuko pushed deeper. The firebender paused and waited for Sokka to relax. Soft lips kissed away the discomfort, only pausing to whisper occasional reassurance. The Water Tribesman relaxed and nodded for the firebender to continue. Zuko scissored and stretched the tight muscle. Within moments a third finger entered and Sokka writhed in pleasure. He gave a breathy plea for more and Zuko nodded.

Getting more lubrication, Zuko stroked himself before entering carefully. Sokka arched off the bed. When he got his breath back he nodded for Zuko to start moving. The thrusts came slow and carefully timed. “Spirits, Zuko, you’re so big,” Sokka moaned.

The thrusts came faster. Zuko hit a spot that made Sokka see stars. The boy practically screamed in pleasure. Without needing instruction, Zuko hit the spot again. “Fuck,” Sokka cried, throwing his head back. “S-so good,”

“Sokka,” Zuko moaned into the other’s neck.

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s torso, raking his nails down the bender’s back. “How are you so good at this?” Sokka said breathily, clinging to Zuko as though afraid the boy would vanish before they finished. Zuko moaned in response and gave a hard thrust. Sokka allowed praise and compliments tumble out without thought. Not that he could give them much thought, being fucked senseless as he was.

Sokka could hardly keep track of what he was saying. “So amazing,” Sokka mumbled into sweaty skin. “You feel amazing. Yes, fuck, just like that. Good. You’re so good.” Sokka prattled on. The thrusts became faster and more desperate. Blunt nails dug into Zuko’s back as Sokka cried out in ecstasy. Semen spilled between them, splashing against Sokka’s and Zuko’s chest and stomach. Zuko continued to thrust into Sokka, letting him ride out his orgasam. Almost immediately after, Zuko’s body stiffened and hot cum spilled inside of Sokka. 

Both boys gasped to catch their breaths, still in each other’s arms. When both were soft, Zuko pulled out and stared down at Sokka with a half lidded gaze.  
  
“Good boy,” Sokka murmured, caressing Zuko’s cheek in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a collection of oneshots focusing on different paraphilias (fetishes). It'll revolve around Sokka and Zuko, but that isn't to say more people won't be added into the mix, or that there won't be some single person stuff. I'll go down a list of fetishes and write the ones I'm comfortable with. But be aware I'm comfortable with A LOT of shit. So this might just go until the smut has gone too far and has made everyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> I'm also encouraging readers to send in their own kinks via comment, PM, or a message through Tumblr if you know my username. All and any way is acceptable anon or not. I encourage this because the list I'm using doesn't have everything on it. Also, this collection is just as much for you as it is for me. I know how hard it is to find a story with a very specific kink, especially if the kink is kinda out there. And who doesn't love to discover new shit you didn't know you'd be into? For me, the story is to gauge just how pervy you guys are so that boundaries aren't crossed in the future. So please don't be afraid to give honest feedback! Tell me it was great and you're totally into it. Tell me you didn't know it was a thing and are horrified. Tell me it was gross and you don't ever want to read that shit ever again. Or that you didn't know it was a thing, but now you're into it and HAVE to go find more stories with the kink in there.
> 
> The collab isn't going to be on a gradual scale. That means it's going to jump from 0 to 100 and back again on the squick scale from chapter to chapter. This is because I'll be taking suggestions while doing the ones on the list. I'll also be doing the same fetishes multiple times if asked, but it'll have to have different element(s) in the story (i.e. switching the person bottoming, switching who gets off on the fetish, add a new kink along with the main one). Plus I might get a little indulgent from time to time and just do my own gross shit.
> 
> If you're worried about running into kinks you know you don't like, don't worry. The main fetish will be the chapter title and in each chapter summary the kinks will be broken down. The main kink will be explained in plain terms if you don't know what it is. Additional mentions of lesser kinks that still show up and other warnings will be there too.


	3. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Kink: Daddy (being aroused by calling the dominant partner "daddy" and acting childlike)
> 
> Kink Tags: Spanking, rough sex, crying
> 
> Penetration: bottom Zuko
> 
> Additional Tags: Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a row? I know, I need to chill.

 

 

“It was the only thing you had to do,” Sokka cried in exasperation, dragging his hands down his face. He held his hands over his eyes. It was hopeless and unrealistic, but maybe if Sokka didn’t look at the plume of smoke wafting out of the kitchen, it would vanish.

“It’s not that bad,” Zuko argued, but he didn’t sound convinced either. Sokka removed his hands to stare at the burnt and lopsided cake on the counter. It looked like something a firefighter would pull out of a wreck. Sokka stared deadpan at Zuko. Zuko stared back with a slight frown. There was a moment of silence for the pastry. Sokka glowered at his boyfriend in annoyance. It had been the  _ only  _ thing Zuko was in charge of for the party. The party that was  _ tomorrow _ . The boy shifted from foot to foot under the weight of Sokka’s angry stare. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. Sokka quirked an eyebrow in question, there was an undertone of a sing-song sweetness that wasn’t usually there. Golden eyes flicked from the cake and back to Sokka before he added, “Daddy.”

So that was how he wanted to play it, huh?

Sokka forced his frown to become a little harder and crossed his arms. It was a sterner stance than anyone would know him to make. He channeled all the aggression he had been feeling over the past week into his stare. He freed one hand from it’s place on his bicep and beckoned for Zuko to follow him. The boy did, leaving the kitchen and following Sokka in utter silence. 

In the living room, Sokka plopped himself onto the couch and motioned for Zuko to step closer. Once in arms length, Sokka firmly grabbed Zuko’s wrist and pulled him down onto his lap. Zuko gasped in surprise at the rough treatment, but didn’t resist. He looked over his shoulder to stare at Sokka in confusion. “Daddy?” Zuko asked in a hushed voice.

“You didn’t do what you were told,” Sokka stated simply, tone cold. “Daddy has to punish you for that,” he told him, grabbing the waistband of Zuko’s pants and yanking them down in one fluid motion. Sokka raised his eyebrows in interest at the sight. Pale skin that was smooth, soft, and all his. But more than that…. “You’re not wearing any underwear,” he said.

“N-no, Daddy. Just like you asked,” Zuko reminded him softly.

Sokka tried to recall when he had asked that of Zuko. He couldn’t remember, but it had to have been during one of their ‘games’. He was surprised, but pleased at how obedient Zuko was. “Good boy,” Sokka praised, petting feathery black hair. He leaned down to ghost his words across Zuko’s cheek, “But that’s not going to help your punishment.”

“No, Daddy, I know,” Zuko said, accepting the inevitable. 

Sokka took a moment to appreciate the view before raising a hand into the air and bringing it down. The  _ smack  _ echoed throughout the empty house. Zuko jerked in Sokka’s lap. Sokka raised his hand again and brought it down with equal force, on the same spot as before. A whimper came from Zuko’s throat and he squirmed in discomfort. Sokka “tsked” in disapproval. “Don’t fidget, you’ll only make it worse.”

Zuko nodded before stilling himself. Sokka spanked Zuko’s ass again, watching in fascination as the red skin jiggled in response. Zuko balled his fists into Sokka’s jeans. He bit his lip to keep silent.

Sokka rained down a few more hits before asking, “Do you know why I’m doing this?”

Zuko’s breath hitched as a smack punctuated Sokka’s question. He took a couple of steadying breaths before answering, “I burned the cake?”

_ Smack.  _ “Mm-hm,” Sokka hummed. “And are you going to do that again?”

“N-no,” Zuko answered.

Sokka frowned. He gave three quick, harsh spanks. Zuko couldn’t help the cry of pain that time, but Sokka ignored it. “No what?”

“No, Daddy,” Zuko quickly corrected himself.

Sokka nodded approvingly. He continued to spank the boy in his lap, aiming for the same cheek every time. The reddish mark now turned a dark crimson and Sokka knew there’d be a handshape bruise there tomorrow. Looking at the mark made him wince. Zuko gave a pathetic whine when Sokka stopped the punishment. Sokka shook his thoughts away and continued the abuse. Tears rolled down Zuko’s face in fat pearls, but the drool dripping from his chin told Sokka that he hadn’t crossed any lines yet. Zuko seemed to have learned his lesson, so Sokka supposed the punishment could end. “I only do this because I love you,” Sokka said honestly.

“I know, thank you, Daddy,” Zuko moaned. 

“You’ve been such a good boy for Daddy, how about I reward you?” Sokka teased.

“Yes, Daddy! Please,” Zuko answered quickly.

Sokka laughed softly to himself, muttering how eager Zuko always was. He shifted the boy in his lap so that Zuko was sitting between his legs with his back to Sokka’s chest. Zuko spread his legs, hooking his feet behind Sokka’s legs so that they’d widen at Sokka’s will. Sokka smiled into the sweaty t-shirt as he reached around and found Zuko’s naked erection. Sokka teased the cock lightly, stroking slowly. Zuko gave a throaty moan and resisted thrusting into the warm hand. He grabbed at Sokka’s thighs in a desperate attempt to keep himself still. Sokka’s other hand crept up the tight fitting t-shirt to run his hand over the firm chest.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Zuko sighed.

“Such a good little boy,” Sokka muttered into Zuko’s back. He removed his hand from under Zuko’s shirt. The boy pouted at the loss, but the look vanished when two fingers appeared in front of his face. “Suck ‘em,” Sokka commanded.

Just like that, the digits vanished into the warm, wet cavern of Zuko’s mouth. The boy sucked and rolled his tongue over the fingers. Sokka squeezed Zuko’s dick in approval. It didn’t take long for the eager boy to thoroughly soak Sokka’s fingers. The fingers  _ popped  _ out of Zuko’s mouth, a trail of spit following. Sokka moved his hand to in between Zuko’s legs. Without warning, he pushed his fingers into Zuko’s ass. The boy gave a shuttering breath and lolled his head back to rest on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka kissed Zuko’s temple before he began scissoring the hole. 

Zuko moaned at the penetration. His hands grabbed at Sokka’s legs harder. Sokka winced, but it wouldn’t be enough to bruise. Sokka’s slow thrusts made Zuko impatient. “Daddy, please,” the boy whined.

“Please, what?”

“Please, fuck me,” Zuko cried. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Please, Daddy, fuck me,” he chanted.

Sokka slipped his fingers out of Zuko. Pulling the boy closer to him, Sokka made room to unzip his pants. His cock sprung out from the new opening. The sight of the dark erection between his spread legs made Zuko’s mouth water. Carefully, Sokka lifted Zuko’s hips enough to position him over his own dick and slowly lowered him down. Zuko bit his lip to keep silent. When he was fully lowered, Zuko’s breaths came out labored.

Sokka petted Zuko’s stomach and chest. “You okay?” he asked in concern. Zuko nodded and continued to try to even his breathing. Finally getting to a better rate, Sokka allowed himself to get back into it. “Now, can you bounce for Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Zuko said. Slowly, he rolled his hips and began a light bouncing rhythm. Zuko moaned in pleasure. The feeling of Sokka’s cock inside him, and the rough rubbing of Sokka’s jeans on Zuko’s already sore ass, created a mix of pure ecstasy. The bouncing came harder, but it still wasn’t enough. Zuko let out a frustrated whine before stopping.

“Daddy didn’t say stop,” Sokka pointed out, having been content in leaning back and just enjoying it.

“H-help,” Zuko whinned. “Please, Daddy! Help me, I can’t do it hard enough on my own,” Zuko pleaded, jutting out his lower lip as he turned look at Sokka.

Not needing anymore instruction, Sokka grabbed Zuko’s hips and helped the boy lift himself higher. It became rougher, Sokka’s almost pulling completely out before dropping Zuko back down. Zuko cried in pleasure and grabbed at anything he could get a hold of. Tears came to his eyes again, but Sokka knew better than to stop.

“Please, Daddy, can I cum?” Zuko begged.

“Yes, since you’ve been such a good boy,” Sokka grunted, quickening his pace. As if on command, Zuko arched his back and threw his head onto Sokka’s shoulder. He screamed as he came. Sokka continued to bounce Zuko, feeling a coil of heat in his own stomach. The spasms of Zuko’s climax pushed Sokka over his own limit. Noticing Sokka becoming rigid, Zuko did his best to roll his hips through Sokka’s aftershock.

After a moment, they stilled. The only sound in the house was their heavy breathing and the rattle of the AC. “So,” Zuko said, breaking the silence, “You still mad at me?”

Sokka snickered into Zuko’s sweaty mop of black hair. “No,” he answered. “What are we  _ really  _ gonna do about the cake though?”

Zuko shrugged, the movement sluggish in exhaustion. “I’ll go out and buy one,” he replied.

“Okay, Mr. store-bought-cakes-are-better-than-homemade-ones,” Sokka replied sarcastically. He thought about rolling his eyes, but even that seemed like too much exertion. Zuko snorted in response. Sokka smiled to himself before a thought came to mind. “You want me to help with the lotion? I think I went a little too hard with the spanking.”  
  
Zuko seemed to consider the offer before replying, “Nah, I can handle it. Plus, the last time you helped we just ended up right back here again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of oneshots focusing on different paraphilias (fetishes). It'll revolve around Sokka and Zuko, but that isn't to say more people won't be added into the mix, or that there won't be some single person stuff. I'll go down a list of fetishes and write the ones I'm comfortable with. But be aware I'm comfortable with A LOT of shit. So this might just go until the smut has gone too far and has made everyone uncomfortable. 
> 
> I'm also encouraging readers to send in their own kinks via comment, PM, or a message through Tumblr if you know my username. All and any way is acceptable anon or not. I encourage this because the list I'm using doesn't have everything on it. Also, this collection is just as much for you as it is for me. I know how hard it is to find a story with a very specific kink, especially if the kink is kinda out there. And who doesn't love to discover new shit you didn't know you'd be into? For me, the story is to gauge just how pervy you guys are so that boundaries aren't crossed in the future. So please don't be afraid to give honest feedback! Tell me it was great and you're totally into it. Tell me you didn't know it was a thing and are horrified. Tell me it was gross and you don't ever want to read that shit ever again. Or that you didn't know it was a thing, but now you're into it and HAVE to go find more stories with the kink in there.
> 
> The collab isn't going to be on a gradual scale. That means it's going to jump from 0 to 100 and back again on the squick scale from chapter to chapter. This is because I'll be taking suggestions while doing the ones on the list. I'll also be doing the same fetishes multiple times if asked, but it'll have to have different element(s) in the story (i.e. switching the person bottoming, switching who gets off on the fetish, add a new kink along with the main one). Plus I might get a little indulgent from time to time and just do my own gross shit.
> 
> If you're worried about running into kinks you know you don't like, don't worry. The main fetish will be the chapter title and in each chapter summary the kinks will be broken down. The main kink will be explained in plain terms if you don't know what it is. Additional mentions of lesser kinks that still show up and other warnings will be there too.


End file.
